Evil Gloating
Villains love gloating about their plans. It is what villains do. Maybe they "set up us the bomb" and are calling to rub it in and take credit, perhaps he/she has just snatched the MacGuffin from the hero's very hands and insist on staying just out of reach to taunt. Maybe the evildoer finally has the hero/heroine at his/her mercy and just has to taunt him/her one last time before shooting him/her. A villain gloats about: *His/her imminent/successful victory in our heroes' faces. *His/her advancements. *His/her infamous powers that made them formidable foes for the heroes. *Thanking the hero for unknowingly helping/aiding them. Examples Anime *'Ladd Russo': He goes on a brief monologue about how stupid it is when people indulge typical Evil Gloating, which he is both thoroughly aware of and rather amused by. Animated Film *'Syndrome': gets pretty wise about gloating when Mr. Incredible nearly tricks him into gloating and tries to throw a log at him. However, this later leads to his downfall, as he vows to get Mr. Incredible's baby son Jack-Jack someday, only for Mr. Incredible to throw his car at him, causing Syndrome to get his cape caught in the turbines, killing him in a huge explosion. *'Ratigan': gloating about how he led Basil right into his trap, sending him into a depression and then describing his overly complex Death Trap which includes a recording of Ratigan gloating through song. *'Jenner': cannot resist spilling the beans when Justin correctly deduces that he purposefully killed Nicodemus, which Jenner doesn't even attempt to deny. *'Thrax': After infecting Frank with a deadly fever, Thrax attacks Ozzy on Shane's falsie, threatening to kill her next, only to realize too late that his claw is stuck on the falsie which falls out of shane's eye and sends Thrax into a bottle of rubbing alcohol, dissolving him once and for all. *'Scar': When Simba, still blaming himself for his father's death, is dangling from the edge of a cliff, Scar can't resist indulging in this and freely admits to Simba that HE killed Mufasa. At this revelation, Simba leaps at Scar and literally chokes his wicked uncle to get him to admit the truth to everyone else. *'Ruber': Whilst trying to kill an injured Arthur with Excalibur - that is fused to his arm - and openly gloats the death of Sir Lionel which Kayley overheard and angrily stops Ruber by knocking him through the window with a large wooden beam. *'Gaston': He fights the Beast on the castle roof, attempting to kill him and gloating to have Belle for himself, only for the Beast to overpower him at the last minute and when he sees fear in his eyes, he spares his life and orders him to leave. *Douche: After shoving himself up Darren's butt and strangling Frank, Douche takes a bite out of the sausage's torso and declares himself a God. Live Action Film *'Agatha Trunchbull': boasting how superior she feels as headmistress of the school--considers herself a God in fact. *'Commander Vic Hoskins' gloat over his amazement with Indominus' powers before his downfall. Western Animation *'Dr. Drakken' just can't quit gloating in Kim Possible's face, no matter how many times his Genre Savvy assistant Shego warns him about it. Of course, the otherwise Dangerously Genre Savvy Shego lost when she was Evil Overlord because she gloated herself, by pressing Ron Stoppable's Berserk Button. Quotes Gallery Images NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Randall's_evil_smile.png|Randall Boggs gloating as he prepares to send Sulley to his doom, before Boo stops him. Smaug_Esgaroth.png|Smaug taunting Bard and Bain as he burns Laketown. Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-6819.jpg|Percival McLeach cackling wickedly as he finally captures Marahute. Gutt_holding_a_Log_to_finish_Manny.jpg|Captain Gutt gloating at Manny as he holds a log to finish him off. Dag gloating at injured Otis.png|Dag mocking the injured Otis. Thrax attacks Ozzy on Shane's falsie.jpg|Thrax attacking Ozzy on Shane's falsie, threatening for her to be his next target. Hoskin gloat.jpg|Commander Vic Hoskins' gloat over his amazement with Indominus' powers before his downfall Mandible explains the true purpose of the Megatunnel to Bala.jpg|General Mandible revealing the true purpose of the Megatunnel to Princess Bala before looking her up. Professor Screweyes laughing wickedly.png|Professor Screweyes gloating himself as the "Master of Fear" with his creepy circus. Imageikm.jpg|Scar, in his overconfidence, finally admitting to Simba that he killed Mufasa. Judge Doom grinning evilly.png|Judge Doom revealing himself to Eddie Valiant as the Toon who killed his brother. Kai Evil Grin.PNG|Kai taunting Po, revealing that the Wuxi Finger Hold has failed on him because it only works on mortals. Hoodwinked boingo top of the woods.jpg|Boingo explaining his true motives to Red and gloating that he's now on "top of the woods". Clayton rising to power.png|Clayton gloating as he follows Tarzan up the trees to kill him. 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6010.jpg|Cruella De Vil sadistically thanking Patch, as reading the Ratcliffe's new address on his collar from the headline photo on today's newspaper allowed her to know where Anita and Roger moved to and steal the puppies once again. Screen Shot 2018-03-25 at 10.54.31 AM.png|Norma Watson laughing at Carrie during the prank but she doesn't realize that her fate will soon come Prince Hans rising to power.jpg|Prince Hans gloating as he revealing to Anna that he just used her as a tool to become the king of Arendelle. External Links *See more from Evil Gloating. Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events